


Don't

by nuggetkun



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fate & Destiny, M/M, fate swap au, might delete later, or edit it... idk, sorta angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuggetkun/pseuds/nuggetkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hide is the one who turned into a ghoul, and was finally, <i>finally,</i> found by Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble I wrote for the hidekaneadmirerexchange! dedicated to my valentine: ghoulishcentipide!!  
> it's not long, just something to go along with a terrible drawing (because two crappy gifts = 1 good gift)  
> anyways, i hope you enjoy reading!

“Hide…?” A familiar voice calls out to him.

A voice so warm and innocent, but right now feels like knives stabbing his back.

A voice so gentle, calling him a nickname that he hasn’t heard in months.

Six months, to be exact.

Six months, three weeks, five days. To be more exact.

But now isn’t the time to be thinking about time. He knows that Kaneki is right behind him; his worst nightmare coming true.

_He shouldn't find me here. Why is he here? How does he know it's me?_

“Hide.” Kaneki walks forward. “Look at me.”

He followed his commands.

Six months, three weeks, five days.

It’s been that long since Hideyoshi's eyes met Kaneki's.

Those eyes, always reading books, were filled with consternation in the face of Nagachika. Hideyoshi looked away.

“Hide…” _Don’t call my name, Kaneki. I…_

Hide could feel his eyes revealing his kakugan. The smell of blood from the body he just killed still lingered strongly in the air.

_Fuck, I’m still hungry._

The smell of blood rises. Just one sniff made Hideyoshi’s blood boil. Fire ignites at the base of his spine. His kagune spills out.

Blood. Flesh. Meat. Hideyoshi salivates.

_Don't do this, Nagachika. Kaneki is-_

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Nagachika can’t hear Kaneki anymore. All he could hear was the warm and tender tendons being pulled apart in his mind.

_DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T LOOK AT ME DON’T _LOOK AT ME DON’T _LOOK AT ME DON’T___

 

 

He turns around, finally facing Kaneki.

Kaneki.

A face he hasn't seen.

His striaght black hair seemed a bit longer now.

His eyes. Those eyes, so wide and filled with wonder whenever he read books, now filled with confusion.

And filled with fear.

 _Ah, he's terrified,_ Hideyoshi thought. _Terrified. Of me._

Laughter boiled from the darkest pit of Hideyoshi's heart. Uncontrollable, loud, almost malicious laughter.

"Hide?"

"Hide, hide, hide. That's all you can say." Nagachika chuckled. He looked back at Kaneki, who almost stepped back, but held his ground.

"Hey, Kaneki. Did you know? I’m…”

 

_Hey, Kaneki. Isn’t this just like one of your books?_

 

“A ghoul.”

Hideyoshi smiles, tears about to spill from his bloodshot eyes.

Hide lunges towards Kaneki.

The sound of blood spurts.

 

_Though, I’m pretty sure that book..._

_...it was a tragedy._

 

 

Warmth. Ah yes, this is the familiar feeling of flesh.

As Hideyoshi slowly regained his senses, he thought about the feeling of the flesh he was biting down on. His flesh, the sound of tissues being ripped apart, the taste of his blood… Somewhere in his twisted insanity, he found comfort in knowing that this is how Kaneki feels like.

_Yes, this is how it should be. Before any other ghoul could take him away from me, I’ll be the one… yes… this is fine..._

He whimpers. Not Hideyoshi, but Kaneki whimpers. Hideyoshi’s mouth loosened on Kaneki’s arm. He looks up and at Kaneki.

Sure enough, tears were held back from spilling from Kaneki’s eyes. Blood slowly began to trail down his mouth, from biting it down hard enough to muffle a scream.

_Kaneki’s alive. I didn’t eat him yet._

Relief filled Hideyoshi’s mind, as well as fear of Kaneki, and anger at himself. He stepped back.

“Kaneki…” Hideyoshi was surprised he could actually speak. “I… I…”

Kaneki, ignoring Hideyoshi, grabs the back of Hideyoshi’s head and pushes it back down, forcing it on his arm, already with a big wound.

“Eat.” He commanded. “If you need to eat, then eat. Take my whole arm if you have to, it’ll be fine. Just don’t go alone.”

Hide didn’t move. The feeling of warm flesh filled his mind. Veins still pumping blood. Delicious blood…

Kaneki’s blood. Kaneki.

Hide freed himself from Kaneki’s grip, which seemed so fragile underneath his ghoul strength.

"No." Hideyoshi told himself, almost unconvinced in his own decision. "Kaneki, please. Go away."

 

 

“It’s six months.”

I know. Hide thought. Still refusing to look into Kaneki’s eyes.

“Six months, three weeks, five days!” Kaneki’s voice rose, as well as his conviction. “IT’S BEEN THAT LONG SINCE I’VE SEEN YOU, HIDE. SIX MONTHS, THREE WEEKS, AND FIVE LONG DAYS. NOT A SINGLE ONE PASSES WITHOUT ME THINKING ABOUT YOU. IF YOU’RE EATING PROPERLY. IF YOU’RE DOING WELL. WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LOOK AT ME?”

Kaneki wasn’t sure if anything he was saying was getting through to Hideyoshi, but he won’t stop there.

“Please…” Kaneki’s raised voice simmers down to a whimper. The tears finally spill, free from astrictions. “Don’t leave me behind.”

That's when Hideyoshi realized. How could he leave Kaneki all alone? That was something he told himself he would never do, because who knows how long it'll be until Kaneki talks to another person without Hideyoshi at his side? That's why he went to the same university as Kaneki in the first place. Another thing he swore that he wouldn't do.

Kaneki couldn't read Hideyoshi's expression, if he was getting through to him or not, but he kept going.

“Don’t leave me behind... Hide… I’m so alone…You’ve given me so much strength, so now it’s my turn. Let me help you. _Please_. ”

His kagune retracted, as well as his kakugan. Hands shaking but fully in control of himself, he took Kaneki in his arms and held him tightly. Kaneki showed his resolve, so he should give a proper answer.

His answer was unclear at the moment, but there's one thing he does know.

More than food, all Nagachika wanted to do right now is to hold on to this warmth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up a lot more angsty than I expected... whoops  
> yeah sorry this is embarrassingly short, but i didn't want to over complicate it.  
> i prefer to keep it this way and not have any more tragedies in this forsaken ship :c  
> but anyways, thanks for reading!! i hope you enjoyed it


End file.
